


Acceptance

by Yamazaki_Yako



Series: Hotaru's Birthday [4]
Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Birthday, Ficlet, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Sick Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: Akibat jurus Chikewai yang sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan, Hotaru menjalani hidupnya dengan luka bakar nyaris di sekujur tubuhnya, dan saat itu, akhirnya sang ayah mau mengakuinya.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine. tidak mengambil keuntungn apapun dari fic ini.  
> Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, kurangnya kesinambungan cerita. Agak absurd. Poor!Hotaru

"Aku sudah bertemu anak selirmu, Touhaku." Satu kalimat itu saja membuat Touhaku menghentikan seluruh aktivitas makannya. Sachika memandang Touhaku, wajahnya masih terlihat terpesona ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu pada Touhaku.

"Dia anak yang polos dan baik, wajahnya pun manis. Kalau saja dia perempuan, dia pasti populer seperti ibunya." Touhaku masih terdiam mendengar penuturan istrinya itu. Touhaku belum bisa melanjutkan aktivitas memakan makanan paginya itu. Sachika melirik Touhaku untuk melihat reaksinya. Merasa masih belum ada respon yang ia harapkan, Sachika kembali bercerita.

"Dan kalau saja pikirannya tidak sulit ditebak dan kulitnya yang entah kenapa selalu ia tutup dengan perban itu. Ah, kenapa aku tidak bisa melahirkan anak semanis dia?" Touhaku menelan liurnya sumpit di tangannya sudah patah mendengar ucapan terakhir Sachika. Sachika tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hei, makanlah makananmu. Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya." Ucap Sachika seraya membawa piring-piring bekas ia makan menuju tempat pencucian piring. Meninggalkan Touhaku yang masih bergulat dalam pikirannya.

~…~…~…~

Hotaru melirik Yuan yang kini sedang membalut tangannya yang terus memerah. Yuan selalu menasehati Hotaru untuk tidak menggunakan jurus chikewai secara berlebihan. Jurus yang membakar jiwanya itu, saat ini hampir membakar seluruh tubuh Hotaru. Hotaru memutar matanya, bosan. Yuan memang sering memperingatkannya, tapi ia merasa tak ada pilihan lain.

Hotaru berdiri secara perlahan. Memang wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tapi ia tidak memungkiri rasa sakit yang terus menjalari tubuhnya. Yuan mengikat tali sarung pedang milik Hotaru yang kini terpasang dengan erat di punggung sang empunya. Hotaru berjalan menuju ruang makan, sementara Yuan membawakan tas sekolah Hotaru yang kini sudah terlalu berat untuk dibawa Hotaru. Hotaru duduk perlahan di meja makan. Anna segera meletakkan mangkuk nasi anak ayamnya itu di hadapannya.

"Makan yang banyak, Ke..., Hotaru...." ucap Anthony seraya menepuk punggungnya pelan. Punggung dan wajah Hotaru adalah sedikit tempat yang belum terbakar oleh jurus itu. Punggung itu pun hanya di tempat tertentu saja.

"Aku bosan. Makan nasi." Ucap Hotaru. Anna mengusap kepala Hotaru.

"Tapi, ini kebutuhan utamamu, Hotaru. Nanti sore, Anna buatkan roti wasabi, ya."

"Sedikit saja." Ucap Hotaru seraya mengangguk. Anna tersenyum. Yuan meletakan tas sekolahnya tepat di sebelah kursi Hotaru lalu duduk. Yuan mengambil sumpit dan mangkok milik Hotaru.

"Jarimu di tangan kananmu sudah mulai terbakar, Kei. Sini, biar aku yang suapi." Ucap Yuan seraya menunjuk jari jemari Hotaru yang sudah diperbannya. Hotaru memandang kelima jari di tangan kanannya. Perban sudah terbalut sempurna. Hotaru memandang tangan kirinya yang jarinya belum di perban. "Kalau Hishigi dan Tokichirou sudah mendapatkan cara pengobatan yang terbaik, berapa pun harganya akan aku bayarkan."

"Yun-yun tidak perlu seperti itu. Mana makanannya, aku hampir terlambat."

"Tumben kau memperhatikan waktu, Keikoku. Ah, maksudku Hotaru."

~…~…~…~

Shinrei membawakan tas sekolah Hotaru seraya menuntunnya menuju kelasnya. Shinrei hampir tak tega untuk menarik bahkan menggenggam tangan setengah adiknya itu. Ia tak ingin adiknya itu bertambah sakit. Namun, ia terpaksa melakukannya, agar Hotaru masuk ke kelasnya yang benar. Bonten tersenyum melihat kedatangan kedua kakak adik itu. Bonten menepuk pelan pundak Shinrei.

"Sudah, lepaskan genggamanmu. Adikmu itu pasti sudah hampir menangis karena sakit."

"Kau yang menangis." Balas Hotaru. Shinrei melepaskan genggamannya perlahan. Ia berbalik dan memandang Hotaru, mengusap rambut pirangnya, lalu mencium keningnya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa lapor saja ke aku." Ucapnya pada Hotaru. Shinrei berbalik menatap Bonten.

"Jaga dia atau kau yang akan kutuliskan supaya kau diberi hukuman!"

"Hei, tentu aku akan menjaga teman baikku ini! Sudahlah kembali saja ke tempatmu sendiri." Ucap Bonten.

"Ck, ini tasnya. Awas saja kau!" Ucap Shinrei seraya memberikan tas sekolah Hotaru lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri. Bonten membuka pintu sedikit lebih lebar agar Hotaru tibak bertabrakan dengan pintu atau dinding yang dapat membuat tubuhnya yang terbakar ikut terluka dan membuat dirinya pingsan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sejak kau seperti ini, kakakmu itu jadi sangat berlebihan padamu." Ucap Bonten seraya meletakan tas sekolah Hotaru di kursi. Akari, saudara kembar Tokichiro, datang dengan tergesa-gesa mendekati Hotaru yang baru saja duduk itu.

"Ka, kabar buruk!" Ucap Akari.

"Aku tak bisa disembuhkan? Iya, aku sudah pasrah, kok." Ucap Hotaru. Akari mengepalkan tangannya hampir memukul Hotaru, kalau saja Bonten menangkap tangannya dengan sigap.

"Berita buruk apa, Akari?" Tanya Bontenmaru. Perempuan itu segera teringat.

"Ayah kandung Hotaru datang mencari Hotaru!" Ucap Akari. Hotaru mengangkat tangannya dan menggenggam pedangnya. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama karena panas yang menjalari tangan kanannya. Hotaru memandang tangan kanannya. Bonten yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengambil tisu basah dan membalut tangan Hotaru. Bonten mengambil tisu basah yang baru setelah yang pertama mengering.

"Akari ambilkan air segayung. Cepat! Akira tolong panggilkan Shinrei." Akari mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju toilet. Akira yang baru saja akan masuk segera keluar dan berlari ke kelas Shinrei. Bonten terus saja membasuh tangan Hotaru dengan tisu basah yang ia miliki.

"Kau ini bodoh, ya? Kalau tanganmu sampai lebih panas dari ini, api akan menyala dan membakarmu!"

Hotaru memandang keluar jendela. Sedikit tidak peduli. Selama ini, Hotaru memang tidak pernah merasakan panasnya api. Namun, sejak ia tidak lagi mampu mengendalikan jurus chikewai miliknya, Hotaru dapat merasakan sesakit dan sepanas apakah api itu. Akari datang dengan segayung air. Bonten mencelupkan tangan Hotaru ke dalam air itu. Air itu menguap hingga habis tak bersisa. Bonten mencoba mengamati perubahan warna kulit Hotaru. Masih tetap lebih merah dari biasa.

"Bawa dia ke kamar mandi." Ucap Shinrei. Akira meletakan tasnya lalu membantu Hotaru berjalan ke kamar mandi. Shinrei memijat keningnya sesaat sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandi dan memasukkan Hotaru perlahan ke dalamnya. "Apa yang membuatmu jadi terbakar amarah seperti ini? Aku dan Yuan sudah bilang, kau tidak boleh marah, Keikoku."

"Namaku Hotaru."

"Iya, Hotaru." Ucap Shinrei seraya mengguyur seluruh tubuh Hotaru dengan air. Air itu menguap dengan cepat, hingga seragam yang dikenakan Hotaru juga menjadi kering. Shinrei mengamati tubuh Hotaru, ia mengambil salah satu tangan Hotaru lalu kembali mengguyurnya dengan air. "Tangan kananmu hampir saja hilang, Keikoku."

"Nama..."

"Iya, Hotaru." Ucap Shinrei sedikit menahan amarahnya. Hotaru memandang tangannya yang mulai terasa hangat kembali. Shinrei tersenyum lalu mencium kening Hotaru lagi.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyentuh keningku dengan bibirmu itu?"

"Lupakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang membuatmu marah?" Tanya Shinrei seraya menyiapkan air lagi. Akari yang menunggu di luar langsung saja melirik Shinrei.

"Ayahmu datang mencari Hotaru. Mungkin saat ini, dia ada di kelas kita." Jelas Akari. Shinrei mengguyur tubuh Hotaru lagi dengan air.

"Tenanglah, Keikoku. Aku takkan biarkan kau kenapa-napa." Hotaru memandang Shinrei.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Shinrei terus mengguyur adiknya itu sampai ia merasa suhu tubuh adiknya itu mulai kembali normal. Shinrei menggenggam tangan adiknya itu perlahan.

"Tak apa. Ayo kembali."

~…~…~…~

"Oh, Shin...." Touhaku terdiam melihat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang hampir sekujur tubuhnya di perban, perlahan mendekati Touhaku. Shinrei memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan malas untuk meladeni. Itu tak lama sampai ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan sang adik. Shinrei memandang tangannya yang mulai memerah itu.

"Kau ini! Ayo kembali ke toilet." Shinrei mengeluarkan sarung tangan dari kantung celananya lalu kembali menggenggam dan menarik setengah adiknya itu kembali ke toilet. Touhaku berjalan-setengah berlari mengikuti Shinrei dan Hotaru. Shinrei menyalakan keran air dan mengisi ember. Hotaru memandang ayahnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi ayahnya itu tentu tahu kalau anaknya itu sangat marah padanya.

"Aish! Sudahlah Keikoku! Nanti Anna dan Ibu tidak akan membuatkan roti wasabi untukmu!" Ucap Shinrei. Hotaru mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya.

"Roti wasabi? Sudah datang?" Shinrei segera saja mengguyur tubuh adiknya itu dengan air selama beberapa kali. Touhaku memandang mata anak keduanya itu yang terlihat sedikit kecewa karena belum mendapatkan roti wasabi. Touhaku menghela nafas lalu mendekati Shinrei dan merebut gayung di tangan Shinrei. Shinrei terkejut melihat perbuatan ayahnya yang kini membasuh tubuh Hotaru secara perlahan.

"Kalau asal mengguyur saja, tidak semua bagian tubuhnya kena, Shinrei." Ucap Touhaku. Ia mengangkat tangan Hotaru, perbannya masih sedikit lembab meski tak lama langsung kering.

Touhaku kembali menghela nafas dan mengambil segayung air lagi lalu membasuhkannya pada tangan Hotaru yang di pegangnya. Lama kelamaan, kecepatan penguapan air tersebut semakin lambat. Perban di tangan Hotaru kini cukup lembab meski tidak menetes lagi dan juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengering dengan cepat. Touhaku mengambil satu tangan Hotaru yang lain lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang telah ia lakukan pada tangannya yang pertama.

"Nah, kau sudah baikan." Ucap Touhaku seraya meroggoh kantungnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci pada Hotaru. Gantungan kunci bergambar anak ayam sombong itu terlihat baru saja selesai dibuat.

"Kunci apa ini?" Tanya Hotaru.

"Sore nanti kau akan tahu." Ucap Touhaku. Ia mengusap kepala Hotaru dan Shinrei sebelum pergi meninggalkan kedua anaknya itu.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Kalau aku tahu aku mungkin takkan panik ketika mendengar ayah kita datang mencarimu." Ucap Shinrei seraya mencubit pipi Hotaru. Hotaru mengusap pipinya. Shinrei tersenyum lalu menarik Hotaru kembali ke kelasnya.

~…~…~…~

"Happy Birthday Hotaru!" Sachika memeluk tubuh Hotaru secara lembut dan agak cepat. Sachika tersenyum kecil seraya mengibas-ngibaskan lengan atasnya yang seperti terbakar. Namun, Sachika kembali mencoba memeluk Hotaru lagi.

Hotaru yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah tentu saja terkejut melihat kedatangan ibu tirinya di rumah keluarga Yuan itu. Shinrei yang membawakan tas sekolahnya saja sampai membuka mulutnya lebar seraya merutuk dirinya sendiri yang lupa akan hari ulang tahun adiknya itu. Sachika membawa anak tirinya itu masuk dan mendudukkannya di meja makan. Dua buah kue ulang tahun sederhana menjadi arah pandang Hotaru. Ukurannya yang berbeda satu sama lainnya itu membuat Hotaru bingung untuk sesaat.

"Mamamu dan Anna capek sekali membuatnya, lho. Ini kue ulang tahun wasabi untukmu." Anna menyodorkan kue ulang tahun yang ukurannya lebih kecil dan di beri lilin ulang tahun. Shinrei melirik ibunya.

"Jadi karena ini, tadi pagi ibu bilang mau membuat kue wasabi dengan Anna-san..., kok, aku tidak di kasih tahu?" Tanya Shinrei.

"Kalau kau dikasih tahu, mungkin ayahmu tidak akan kemari juga, anak anjing." Ucap Yuan seraya mengusap kepala Shinrei. "Kau pasti akan merusak rencana ayahmu itu."

"Yuan-san tenangkan dirimu." Ucap Touhaku yang duduk di pojok meja. Hotaru memandang ayahnya yang sedang memandang ke arah lain. Yuan menoel-noel pipi Touhaku yang dulu adalah senpainya itu, seraya menggodanya. Hotaru merogoh kantungnya dan memandang kunci dengan gantungan anak ayam sombong itu.

"..., ini kunci rumah mama?" Bisik Hotaru pada Sachika yang sedang meletakan pisau kue di meja. Sachika mengamatinya sejenak.

"Kalau kunci kamarmu di rumah mama. Itu baru benar. Nah, kita tiup lilin dan potong kuenya sekarang."

~…~…~…~

"Kita juga sebenarnya sudah diusir dari pemilik kontrakan kita ini, Ke..., Hotaru. Itu sebabnya ketika Sachika-san bilang dia ingin mengambilmu kembali, terlepas Touhaku-san setuju atau tidak, aku langsung menyetujuinya, Keikoku." Ucap Yuan ketika pesta sederhana tapi agak ramai itu selesai. Yuan memandang saudara-saudaranya yang telah tidur. "Karena saat ini yang paling penting adalah kesembuhanmu. Aku sendiri tak apa menjadi miskin. Adik-adikku pun bisa pindah ke tempat kakak pertama dan ayahku. Tapi..., membawamu dari kota mibu ke desa mibu terlalu berbahaya."

"Rasanya seperti kau menjualku. Aku tak apa jika harus ke desa, Yun-yun."

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa Kei. Aku juga masih menunggu kabar dari Hishigi dan Tokichirou tentang pengobatanmu. Mereka ada di kota. Jika aku membawamu ke desa dan tiba-tiba mereka menemukan formula yang bisa menyembuhkanmu, aku tak yakin bisa dengan segera membawamu ke kota lagi." Jelas Yuan. Hotaru memandang kunci kamarnya yang memiliki gantungan kunci anak ayam sombong itu.

"Aku tidak mau seperti ibuku." Ucap Hotaru. Yuan mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Sachika yang menempelkan telunjuknya dengan bibirnya.

"Shinrei akan mengawasi ayahmu."

"Aku masih tetap tidak percaya pada Shinrei."

~…~…~…~

Sachika mengusap rambut pirang anak tirinya yang masih tertidur itu. Kulit merahnya mulai menghitam namun berisi cairan. Sachika tahu itu adalah kulit yang melepuh. Sanpai pagi menjelang, Sachika terus menjaga Hotaru dari gesekan yang mungkin membuat kulit melepuhnya itu pecah dan mengeluarkan nanah yang tentunya akan memperparah keadaan anak tirinya itu. Touhaku membuka pintu kamar Hotaru dan Anthony-yang saat ini tidur di kamar Yuan- itu dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Hotaru. Touhaku memandang perban yang menutupi kulit melepuh anak keduanya itu. Perban itu sedikit lebih longgar karena massa tubug anak keduanya itu sedikit berkurang ketika tidur.

"Apa dia akan mau tinggal dirumah kita, Sachi? Aku sudah membuangnya sejak lahir. Aku sudah membunuh hartanya yang paling berharga sejak ia kecil. Mungkin dia akan bersikap baik padamu dan Shinrei. Tapi, apakah dia akan bersikap sama kepadaku?"

"Hotaru masih anak-anak. Sikapnya pasti masih bisa berubah."

"Dia hampir menginjak jenjang SMA, Sachi. Itu sudah bukan usia anak-anak."

"Kesempatan untuk berubah ada dan sangat banyak jumlahnya. Hanya tinggal mau atau tidaknya saja."

"Kalau aku mau, apakah dia juga mau?" Sachika terdiam. Ia kini memandang anak tirinya itu. Hembusan nafas yang lembut. Dada yang naik dan turun secara teratur. Tanpa ekspresi dan gerakan yang berarti. Anak tirinya itu masih tidur dengan posisi seperti orang mati. Hotaru membuka matanya perlahan seraya menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Ia berusaha untuk duduk dan memandang ayahnya itu. Sachika membantu anak itu perlahan.

"Sudah berapa lama aku menunggu kata itu?" Tanya Hotaru seraya memandang tangannya. "Satu..., dua..., mama umurku saat ini berapa? Selama itulah aku menunggu ayah berkata ayah mau merubah sikapnya padaku."

Touhaku memandang Hotaru, ringisannya menahan sakit akibat salah satu kulit tangannya terkelupas membuat Touhaku sedikit panik. Sachi segera saja mencari obat luka untuk dioleskannya pada luka Hotaru. Shinrei masuk seraya memberikan obat merah pada ibunya. Hotaru memandang Shinrei yang kini masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Yuan juga akan tinggal di rumah kita." Ucap Shinrei. "Dan kalau ayah mengizinkan maka semuanya saja."

"Mana lukamu, sayang?" Tanya Sachika. Hotaru memberikan tangan kirinya. Air nanah yang cukup banyak itu mengalir membasahi hampir seluruh tangannya. Sachika hampir menangis melihat luka anaknya itu. Hotaru kini diam tak bisa bicara apapun lagi.

"Kalian tahu? Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun terbaikku!"

Rasanya seperti kau menjualku. Aku tak apa jika harus ke desa, Yun-yun.


End file.
